


Christmas wish

by orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The WWE was throwing a Christmas party for all their employees and their families. Kevin Owen's hated parties but Sami Zayne had convinced him to show up who knew he would be in debt to Sami after.
Relationships: Kevin Owens | Kevin Steen/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Christmas wish

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ only also I write story's about the wwe characters not the actual people that play them.So this is only fiction not based on rl.

The conference center was decorated for Christmas. Kevin walked in black suit and tie.He pulled at the tie how Sami had talked him in to this he would never know there must be over five hundred people in here.It was so loud bettween the band and conversations man he hated crowds. At least there was plenty of food ten tables full. Sami walked up beside him " hey kevin ain't this party great. "Great"Kevin grumbled " you know I hate crowds.He grinned " ah come on big guy let's get some food."

Kevin and Sami filled there plates sitting at a tabel eating.Triple H stepped onto the stage " I want to thank everyone for coming today and hope everyone has a blast eat dance, sign up for door prizes and for the silent auction.Kevin just kept eatting Sami went to look around when he returned he looked up to no good.Kevin growled " what did you do?".Sami grined " me me what makes you think I did anything." Uh hu Kevin said. 

After about an hour Triple H returned to the stage alright lady's and gentle man the first door prize is actually an experience it's a personal deep sea fishing tour for you and up to 3 friends and the winner is Kevin Owens.Kevin cut his eyes at Sami who was grining.Kevin lumbers to the stage taking his certificate before returning to his seat.Sami why did you put my name in the door prizes I didnt even want what else did you do. 

The party went off pretty well the rest of the night and Kevin was about to leave when he heard it.Triple H " and the winner of the secret big auction Kevin Owens.Kevin turns and glares at Sami .Sami just grins. Cheer up and go get your prize.Triple H smiles as everyone knows this auction was secret you bid without knowing and Kevin paied 500$ for this unknown.Kevin glares at Sami who takes out his wallet holding up his card indicating he will pay for it.HHH " the prize is theres suddenly music and woman dances out and over to Kevin." Hhh smiles " you win a date with Adult film star Eva Lovia .She laughs as his face goes blood red.It was in that moment Sami decided it was time to go and snuck out. 

He followed her back stage.She smiled up at him.Are you ok you look like someone slapped you.He nodded I didn't bud on it my friend did so I'm a little shocked I know it was a secret anyway but I have a feeling he did.She nodded was it Sami he's the only wrestler I know hes the one that got me to do this he is my brothers friend. 

Kevin nods " he's upset I don't date more so he bought me one I guess sooo.She smiles I dont think it will be bad Kevin do you? Tho it's up to you to decide what we do.Kevin laughs nervously " I think Sami took care of that to I won a door prize deep sea fishing for up to four people. She laughed he is crazy but he can't be called stupid that's for sure. 

They exchanged numbers and went their separate ways.Kevin went back to the hotel he opened the door and walked in collapsing on the bed."Damn he mumbled closing his eyes his last thought " Sami is so dead. 

The next night on Smack down Kevin ran into Sami back stage and pinned him against the wall." Alright Sami why shouldn't I kick your ass"? Sami gulped " shes a good girl who can't find anyone because of her job and your my best friend with the same problem and I think you to will hit it off.Kevin backed off " fine but last time Sami if it dosen't work we don't work you never medal in my love life agin deal?" Sami eagerly nods "deal deal" 

Kevin was sitting in the back not having a match just waiting on an interview when his phone went off it was Eva." Hey Kevin how is your night going I've been thinking of you if you dont want to go through with this it's ok you don't have to".He read it a few times before texting back " I'm sorry I gave you that impression before i was just caught off gaurd since I hadn't even bid but I'd love to take you on a date. 

They texted back and forth a little more before deciding to go out fishing with Sami and his girlfriend next weekend which they all happened to have off.They continued to text throughout the week Kevin was suprised he actually wanted to know what she was going to text next he actively looked forward to each one.He found her genuinely interesting sweet and someone he could definitely fall for so when the weekend finally came he was genuinely excited and almost gitty and that was so not like him maybey he should still beat up Sami. 

They all met up at the boat early in the morning Sami and his girl went straight below deck to get more sleep Kevin and Eva went to the bow of the boat as the captain drove the boat tword the open ocean. 

Kevin sighed rubbing the back of his head nervous " uh how was your week"?Eva smiled up at him " it was fine I'm sure you dont want to hear about it".Kevin shook his head " I do but maybey just not In extreme detail huh." She smiles " I had only one shoot this week and the guy was lacking and I had to keep my self from laughing the entire time".Kevin smirked " micro dick huh I bet that is hard not to laugh at how'd he end up in the shoot?" She smiled glad he actually asked a genuine question." Theres actually a following mostly from other micro dick dudes so they can imagine their self in his place."

" So Kevin how was your week?""Pretty good actually I'm in line for a champion ship next sunday um I was actually wondering if you'd like to come I'll make sure you have a seat."Eva smiles brightly "You really want me to come?""Yes very much please I want to see you there very much".Eva nodded I'll be there I would never miss it. 


End file.
